The Road To You
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: On the East coast, it's a disaster warning. On the West coast, it could be fate. But either way, two sets of people are in for a journey they weren't ready for. KenKennedyxOC, BobbyLashleyxOC
1. Some Kind of Gentleman

**"The Road To You"**

**Chapter One**

**Author's Note: Yes...it is I, you're kiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing--(she says in Sharmell-like voice)--Mentally Unstable!! Ok, so, I'm a chick, but whatever. Anyhoo, this is a story. And that's all you need to know. But...it's an awesome story! Cause...I wrote it. Yeah. Uhm...w00t with two zeroes!!**

**xXx**

_Boston, Mass_

"Keep the change." Autumn mumbled as she handed the cab driver a twenty and stepped out of the cab, pulling a suitcase-on-wheels that felt like it weighed a ton.

She made her way into Rosetta Car Rentals; some cheap local spot that she figured would save her a buck, and headed up to the information desk.

"Hi," She said in her best attempt at cheery to the man behind the desk whose nametag read _Javier_, "Um, I need a car. Any car will do, I'm not picky."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Javier said, clearly not apologetic, "But we're extremely backed up. I'm not sure if we have any available vehicles to anyone who doesn't have a reservation. Some sort of boxing event or something..."

"_Wrestling_ event." She corrected with a headshake and sighed, "And I didn't make a reservation, but there has to be something..."

"Simply put, miss...no, there's nothing."

"Wow...you forgot to make a reservation?"

Autumn recognized the voice. It was cocky, smart-ass laced, and completely irritating. Sucking in a breath, she turned on her heel and faced Ken Kennedy, who stood with a smirk on his face and sunglasses over his eyes.

"That's a move an amateur would make, right?" His smirk turned into a full-on grin and Autumn resisted the urge to slap him.

"Yes, feel free to rub salt in my wounds." She scoffed, "Do you also wear sunglasses at night?"

He chuckled humorlessly as Javier stepped from behind the desk to hand Ken his keys, then turned and walked away as fast as he came.

"C'mon sweetheart, just say please and I'll gladly let you ride with me." Ken tossed the keys into the air and swiftly caught them.

Her head was already about to explode. The frustration and anger was building up, and the last thing she needed was to hear his voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her already ringing ears. She looked up at him and glared straight into his eyes, even though technically it was only to her reflection in his mirrored sunglasses, "If I have to beg for it, it's probably not worth it. And don't call me sweetheart. For the sake of your soul, just _don't_."

His shoulders dropped in mock defeat and he groaned in frustration, "Oh, please just drop the act and come with me! What kind of man am I if I leave you stranded here, huh?"

"A smart one." She grabbed the handle of the suitcase and stormed past him, fighting the urge to kick him in the nuts on her way out.

She swore on her life, she would never forget to make a car reservation ever again. Even if she had to get it tattooed on her forehead in red ink, she would not forget.

She took a seat on the bench outside, letting her suitcase fall to the ground as she leaned back and relaxed for the first time in a long time.

Her head ached. Her body and brain longed for sleep. Her mind raced with worry over how late she would be to where she was going.

Some days, she'd loathed her pride. She knew in the future, she would regret not taking a ride from Ken Kennedy. Now, she was too angry to care. More so at herself and her own stupidity then at Kennedy. But either way, she was angry.

A shuffling noise shook her from her thoughts and she opened her eyes without realizing she'd closed them.

Ken Kennedy stood beside the bench, car keys in one hand and the handle of her suitcase in the other, "Look, you can come with me and be a brat, or you can stay here and be a brat. But either way..." He nodded towards her suitcase, "Your undies are comin' with me."

She stared up at him a few minutes too long and sighed in defeat as she stood up and silently fell in step behind him.

"I knew you'd see things my way."

"Shut up, Goldilocks. Rub this in my face and I stick those sunglasses where they won't be feelin' so sunny anymore."

"Ooh, touché."

**xXx**

Not even fifteen minutes into the trip and Autumn was fast asleep and drooling on the passenger's seat.

Ken shook his head as he glanced at her, and then focused on the road ahead of him.

Some part of him knew he was going to regret bringing her along, but every part of him would have felt wrong if he'd just left her there.

He knew there was something beneath that angry, bitter exterior.

Of course, if there weren't, he'd probably end up purposely wrapping the car around a tree somewhere.

But he knew better. He knew her type. They were never as angry or as proud as they proclaimed.

There was always a button to push, or a lever to pull that would reveal the real thing.

Part of him was curious. Another part was dumbfounded. For the most part, he was afraid.

Maybe she'd just sleep the whole way.

Maybe they just wouldn't interact.

Maybe there was no complex mystery and she was just a moody chick.

Either way, he was stuck with her for the next couple of states, and he was either gonna hate it or love it.


	2. Two Kinds of Luck

****

"The Road To You"

Chapter 2

Author's Note: So, this is where I usually put a snarky comment that is basically self worship, but...you know I'm great, so what's the point? Haha, I kid, I kid. Anyhoo, this is the second chapter...to this story...that you love so much. Exactly. Uh-huh. All retardation aside, I would like to say something about something that doesn't relate to this story. It's my opinion, so don't jump down my throat. I just want to say that Chris Benoit, no matter how much the media degrades him and makes him out to be something he's not, was a great man, a great wrestler, and will always remain so in my eyes. No matter what is said about him by people who don't know what they're talking about(meaning the media and so-called investigators), I will always love, admire, and respect him. God bless Chris Benoit, and may his legacy live on.

xXx

__

Seattle, WA

"Son of a bitch!" Melony kicked the side of the broken down, no-good excuse for a car, before she got back inside and slammed the door, pushing her rain-soaked hair out of her face.

The city she'd always wanted to visit, and now she couldn't wait to leave.

She was broken down on a street in the middle of nowhere. The thunderstorm brought nothing but interference to her cell phone. All she could do was close her eyes and hope someone would stop and help her on her way.

Well, someone trust-worthy who wouldn't kill her and stuff her in a freezer in the back of their truck.

Not that she was paranoid...cause she wasn't.

She checked her cell phone one more time to make sure there was no hope, and alas, there wasn't. She glanced down at the plane ticket in her hand. The flight to Rhode Island left at 10:35 that morning, and seeing as how it was now 9:45, she guessed she would just kick back and hope she could exchange the ticket for a later flight.

She decided to catch a quick nap. There was nothing she could do, and she'd woken up too damn early anyway.

Ten minutes later, she awoke to the sound of frantic knocking on the car door window.

"Melony?!"

She nearly jumped out of her skin as she looked up and saw Bobby Lashley peering in through the window. The sight of him standing there in the pouring rain and peeping in at her was almost comical. Melony opened the door and stepped out, amazed at how small she felt next to him, "Bobby! What are you...?"

He shook his head, "Get in the car and I'll get your bags, ok?" He motioned towards the Toyota behind her Honda, and she looked up at him thankfully before running to get into the passengers seat.

A few minutes later, Lashley was rushing to get the drivers side door closed to keep out any more rain.

"You ok?" He asked with a smile, looking over at her.

Melony nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine." She smiled, "Piece of shit car broke down with absolutely no warning."

He laughed, "Well, I hope you're headed to the airport, otherwise you're still screwed."

"Yes, the airport. Thank you so much. I don't know what I would've done had you not shown up."

"Been kidnapped and brainwashed probably." He smiled at her as she pulled out onto the road, "No, seriously, it's not a problem. What flight are you catching?"

"Uhh..." She pulled the ticket out of her pocket, "10:35 to Rhode Island. You?"

"Same one. If I can get there in time."

Melony drew her attention from Lashley and to the road before them. The rain was coming down so hard she could barely see the highway, and thankfully, Lashley was being cautious by going less than 25 miles per hour. Even though it lessened their chances of getting to the airport on time.

She reached over, pulled the seatbelt over her chest, and buckled it.

"Hey, I resent that! I'm safe, don't worry." Lashley smirked.

Mel laughed, "Yeah, right. I've seen you in the ring. The word _safe_ doesn't really come to mind."

"Oh, well, what does come to mind?" He glanced at her, playful look in his eyes, and she smiled.

"Well, definitely good technical skills. And very deserving of main event status."

"You're just saying that cause I saved your butt."

Melony burst out laughing, "I am not, it's true!"

He smiled, "Thanks. I know you're not a liar."

She eyed him curiously, "How would you know that?"

He shrugged, "Oh, come on...I can look at your face and tell you don't lie. You look so innocent."

Mel let out a hearty laugh, shaking her head, "This face has been referred to in many terms. Innocent has never been one of them."

"Ok, now that has to be a lie."

"I swear on my life."

He laughed, "That's messed up."

****

xXx

After finally arriving at the airport, with plenty of time to catch their breath and grab a few bottles of water, their hopes were instantly deflated after finding out the 10:30 flight to Rhode Island had been cancelled due to Thunderstorm and Flash Flood warnings in the Seattle area, and weren't supposed to clear out until 7:30 that night.

And then of course, was the next round of storms that would last straight on until morning.

Fighting back an outburst of angry, screaming, violent rage, Melony sighed and looked at Lashley with pleading eyes, "Would you judge me horribly of I went to the bar and got drunk at 10:00 in the morning?"

Lashley scoffed, "Hell no, cause I'd be right there beside you. Lead the way!"

In the next few minutes, they were seated comfortably in a booth in the airports' lounge/bar. Mel ordered a Corona, Lashley ordered a Gin and Tonic.

"Just so you know, Lash, I'm only having one beer to calm my nerves. I won't be getting completely sloshed until at least noon." Mel smirked.

"I kinda figured that." He smiled, "And don't call me 'Lash'."

"Why not? I just thought of it--and it sounds cool!"

He laughed, "Just don't!"

"Oh, come on!" She deepened her voice, "_Lash it out! Lash out your anger!_ _Bobby 'Lash' Lashley!_"

"Ok, that's just creepy. You really sounded like man just then." He said jokingly, and she playfully kicked him in the leg underneath the table.

Granted, it hurt her more than it did him, but she got her point across.

"Ok, in all seriousness here, Lash--" She cleared her throat, and he glared, "What are we gonna do if we can't catch a flight outta here tonight?"

"Well," Lashley leaned back comfortably, "I guess we'll have to call in, let 'em know we'll be late, and get a room somewhere."

She scoffed, "_Get a room somewhere!_ I knew you just liked me for my body!"

He burst out laughing, "Shut up, you know what I meant!"

She nodded, smiling, "I saw a Super 8 across the street. I know it's cheap and sleazy, but I'm desperate."

"Just don't make bodily contact with the sheets."

"Oh, that's just disgusting!...Don't worry, I won't."

He smiled.

****

xXx

He couldn't believe she didn't mind sharing a one motel room (with two beds), but he was glad it showed that she trusted him.

The fact that her car had broken down was pure luck on his part. He got to play savior to the most beautiful woman in wrestling--the woman he'd wanted ever since he'd first laid eyes on her.

Even though it meant they'd be more than likely be late for the next show, Lashley was extremely grateful that their flight had been cancelled. It gave him more time to just be around her. Just knowing she was in the same room with him left him on a euphoric high.

He just wanted _her_ to know that.


	3. Gatorade and Gummi Bears

****

Chapter Three

__

"Gatorade and Gummi Bears"

****

--

"It's getting dark, Kennedy."

"Oh, you're a bright one."

"What I mean, douche bag, is shouldn't we stop somewhere for the night?"

Kennedy shrugged, shaking his head, "Nah, I usually drive all night. Besides, I know a shortcut through this area."

Autumn stared at him in disbelief, "You ever watch the horror movies where some smartass guy knows a shortcut and ends up getting his head chopped off by the chainsaw maniac?"

"Har har har." Kennedy cast her a smug look before turning his attention back to the road, "I know what I'm doing, thank you."

"Whatever." She mumbled and leaned back in her seat. She was too tired to argue, and chose instead to focus her attention on the passing scenery and the music on the radio. She didn't know what it was that was playing, but it did the job of calming her down and momentarily making her forget who she was in the car with. She knew Kennedy wasn't that bad of a guy--he was giving her a ride after all--but he was cocky, arrogant, and a bit of an asshole, and she hated him for that alone. His attitude reminded her too much of someone she absolutely despised, inside and out.

She shook her head, reminding herself to stop thinking, and again gazed out the window. They were passing by a small, homey looking ranch-style house that even had a fenced in area full of cows. She thought how picturesque it would look covered in the falling snow--like something out of "Country Homes" magazine.

Wait...falling snow? She took another look and indeed, flurries of white snow were falling heavily and she nearly had a stroke. "Ken, it's snowing!"

He let out a weak laugh, "No, really? Are you sure your name isn't Maria?"

"Ken, I'm serious--" She looked at him with wide eyes, "I saw a motel a few miles back. I think we should turn around."

"Why? It's barely coming down out there. We'll be fine."

"Kennedy--"

"We'll be _fine_!" He glanced at her, his voice softening, "I promise."

--

Though she managed to doze off into a light slumber, it wasn't long before Autumn was jarred awake by a violent jerk. She quickly came to her senses, looking at Kennedy, "What the hell was that?"

Kennedy was gunning the gas pedal, but they weren't moving, "Um...we're stuck."

"In wha...?" She shut her mouth. Her jaw clenched as she looked out the window and saw nothing by whiteness, "_It's barely coming down out there,_ he says." She glared at him, _"We'll be fine,_ he says."

"_We are fine!_" He all but screeched, and she punched him in the arm. "What now, genius?!" She sighed deeply to keep from screaming and looked out the windshield. It was getting darker by the second, but she could make out trees on both sides of a dirt road. Nothing but trees. "Where are we?"

"This is the shortcut." He mumbled, and she punched him again, "Ow! Same spot!"

"I can't believe this. This is just _so_ fucking great!" She pulled out her cell phone, turned it on, and groaned, "No service! How ironic. You?"

He had already snapped his cell phone shut, "No luck." He reached over and began flipping through the radio stations, hoping for some sort of weather report or snow advisory for the area they were in.

__

"...locals need be advised, this blizzard doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon. Residents should also expect atleast six feet of snow by tomorrow morning, which is something we haven't had in atleast fifteen years, right Bob?"

Kennedy turned the radio off and laughed humorlessly, leaning back in his seat and rubbing his eyes, "A blizzard. Great. Amazing! If there's a God, he hates me!"

"God doesn't hate you--he just thought it'd be funny if he slapped you with the stupid stick!" She sighed, "This is your fault--there's _no_ way around it!"

He punched the steering wheel, ignoring the blasting horn and glared at her, "Ok! You were right! I should've turned around! I should've listened to _you_! Are you happy now? You were right! So come on and deliver a nice, big, fat _I told you so, Mr. Kennedy_! Come on, I'm right here...hit me with it!" His face was red, his chest heaving as he sighed and leaned back in his seat. He looked at her, her eyes wide and not as tough as she once made them appear to be, her mouth was set in a firm line, all color drained from her face. Needless to say, he felt..._bad_. "Sorry." he cleared his throat nervously, "Alright? I'll listen to you from now on. What do we do now? You're pretty much our only hope, Obi Wan."

"Well, Princess--" She sighed, ignoring the grin on his face when she retorted with her own _Star Wars_ reference, "Pack on a few extra layers of clothes, for one. We'll leave the car running a few more minutes--"

"Then turn it off to save the battery--_that_ much I know." He turned around in his seat, reaching back to retrieve his bag from the back floor board and handing Autumn her backpack.

"I knew I should've stopped at that White Castle." Kennedy mumbled as he unzipped his bag. Autumn groaned, "Oh great, thanks for reminding me how hungry I am! I haven't eaten since this morning, and that was a very meager breakfast." She pulled on a green jacket and zipped it up, Kennedy raised an eyebrow, "Is that all you've got?"

"Yeah, the rest of my clothes are in the big bag in the trunk. The one you threatened to steal."

"Women." Kennedy shook his head, pulling a white sweater out of his bag and handing it to her, "Here. It's about to get damn cold in here, and personally, I don't want to wake up and find your frozen carcass."

"There's compassion in there, somewhere." She smirked, accepting the sweater, "Thanks."

After bundling up and intensely searching through both their bags for "supplies", they came up with next to nothing. Kennedy had a power bar and a few packages of crackers he'd stolen from a diner he'd eaten at God-knows when. Autumn came up with a bottle of Gatorade and an old bag of gummi bears.

"Well, this is a slightly depressing array." Kennedy groaned. "Yeah, it's not my first choice either, but it's all we've got." Autumn squirmed to get comfortable in Kennedy's too-big sweatshirt and leaned back, "We just have to rough it until morning, anyway. Somebody's bound to find us."

"If not, we're screwed. I just hope it's not the chainsaw maniac you were talkin' about." He said with exasperation as he reached over and turned the engine off.

The temperature dropped within seconds.

Autumn sighed, "Want a gummi bear?"

"No. The Gatorade's pretty tempting though."

"I'll trade you that for the Powerbar."

"Aw...the whole thing?"

"Yeah, if you want to whole Gatorade."

"Fine!"

--

"I'm not sleeping in the front seat!" Kennedy said through chattering teeth, "I paid for this car, I get first dibs on the backseat!"

"Oh my God, stop being such a Diva!" Autumn yelled, "All you have to do is let your seat back. It'll be just like a bed!"

"No! You let _your_ seat back." He crossed his arms over his chest, appearing to "pout". Autumn rolled her eyes, "Geez, what happened to the gentleman who insisted on giving me a ride?!"

"Trust me, I'm regretting that now!"

"Well, regret all you want, Ken, as long as you do it from the driver's seat." She cast him a smug look as she began crawling over the back of the seat. Kennedy grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her back down. She shrieked, glaring at him, "You son of a bitch!" She yelled, jumping across the arm rest to attack him.

"Ow! Get off me!" He literally picked her up, kicking and screaming, and threw her back in the passenger's seat. "That's it! I've had it! Enough!" He started up the car and after a minute or two of shoving, he managed to open the door, "Listen up, mental case! I'm getting rid of you one way or another, so get your scrawny ass in the driver's seat and when I tell you to gun it, gun it!"

"I'm not scrawny." She glared at him with wide, feral eyes, "And where the hell are you going?"

"Just do it!" He yelled, before disappearing into the snowy mess outside.

--

He would probably rather freeze to death than get back into the car with her, but he was going to try his damnedest to get out of this mess and away from the crazy woman. He'd remember from now on, that looks could definitely be deceiving. He remembered how she looked sitting on that bench, beautiful and completely lost, and he laughed. He had no clue she'd turn out to be a complete and total whack job.

It took him longer to dig the snow out from around the front tires than he would've liked, and even though he was wearing gloves, his hands were completely numb, but he couldn't stop. He went to the back, started pushing, and yelled, "Now!"

The car moved a few inches--she really gunned it, he thought--and before he could do anything, he felt his foot start to slide. The next thing he knew, his forehead had connected with the steel bumper, he was slumped over in freezing cold ice, and his vision was bloody.


End file.
